Flexible wrist braces are used by athletes and other persons engaged in vigorous physical activity to protect the elbow from injury and to avoid exacerbation of existing injury.
Devices to protect the wrist against abnormal motions have been used for many years, in a variety of specific embodiments which vary in their abilities to protect against the different types of abnormal motions. However, the protections afforded by these devices against abnormal motion are often accompanied by a reduction in range or ease of normal motion, and may be accompanied by other undesirable aspects such as poor performance, added weight, difficulty of application, fit, cost, and/or appearance.
For these reasons, there has long been motivation to find an improved wrist brace which can protect and support the wrist without affecting the range or ease of normal motion, while avoiding the undesirable aspects of prior art devices.